


Only Fools Rush In

by whattheDickens



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, customized mc, domestic life, first time writing him so bear with me lol, help idk if i'm writing him well, i write fluff not tragedy, i've done it now, i've wrote a fic, mc3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheDickens/pseuds/whattheDickens
Summary: After being married a little over a year, Jumin realizes some decisions should be made for his marriage to the MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're in too deep when...  
> So, funny enough, this was inspired when I watched the film the Conjuring 2. One of the main characters sing "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" in the film, and lo and behold, who should come to mind but our precious cat mom himself.   
> So, coming up with scenarios for him and MC to hear/sing/listen to this song evolved into...this. It also helped that I watched the Visit as well..lol you'll see why soon.  
> So, this is part 1 of..?? We'll see. Decided to switch things up with the MC as well. I loved redhead!MC and people pair her with Jumin a lot apparently, so...yeah. Might name her later on too. Anyways, enjoy! Oh dear, I hope I wrote him well. He's so complex.. lol

_It's after eleven already?_

Bestowing a glance beyond his office and into the main room, Corporate Director Han of C&R was mildly surprised to see that it was indeed after proper business hours and that most of his employees had clocked out for the night. There were still a few stragglers here and there, though, blankly typing away as they stared at their computer screens in a deadpanned silence. Most likely making up some overtime, he figured absently.

Assistant Kang was still here, he noticed. She was taking a momentary break to help herself to some coffee. She really liked the stuff, he had observed. She also drank it way too much to be considered healthy, but he supposed that was due to how much work she put in on a daily basis. She probably got as much sleep as he did, and that wasn't saying much.

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face in mild exhaustion. He had so much work to do, he had almost skipped dinner. Almost. In the end, he did end up eating a light meal when one of the chefs reminded him of the time. After all, it wouldn't be beneficial if he neglected his healthy meal regime, no matter how much work was still left.

But Jumin Han was tired. Exceedingly tired. Usually, he was able to leave work earlier than five till twelve, but meeting after meeting and multiple deadlines had piled up, leaving him overwhelmed. Not even ideas for side cat projects could help his stress.

With a tap or two, his desktop was shut down and he was on his phone, summoning Driver Kim to have the car ready. Relief coursed through him like a flowing river and he felt his shoulders sag just a tad bit. He was finally heading home.

"Assistant Kang." He called out to the woman in the adjacent room, pressing down on the pager button connected to his office phone.

"Yes, Mr. Han," she responded briskly.

"I'm heading out. Have a good night."

"Yes, sir. You do the same." The relief was apparent in her voice, he noticed. She must have been tired and ready to head home as well.

He hadn't noticed such things about her or any of his other employees before now. If he was completely honest with himself, he had taken them all for granted, assuming that all it took to garner good results from them was a decent paycheck and nothing more. He didn't think he'd been a cruel boss before, but he certainly lacked a good deal of compassion. He knew that now, and while it was still a learning curve for him, he had to admit that changing his behavior had brought nothing but improvements and a boost of morale.

And it was all because of...her.

He glanced at his phone, a slight frown marring his features. He wasn't trying to be obsessive or paranoid, but she hadn't called him all day. Most of the time, around midday she would text or call him, letting him know she was thinking about him and missed him. He would check the messenger as well, during lunchtime to see if she was on so he could talk to her. But today, there was not one call or message. She hadn't even been in the chat rooms much except during the day when he was unavailable.

He briefly closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, willing himself not to get worked up. It was getting too late to put even further stress on himself and he just hoped everything would be well when he returned home.

He was greeted by the lazy meow of Elizabeth the Third when he opened the door to the penthouse, and he let out a breath he hadn't realizing he'd been holding when he saw his white Persian curled up on the side of the couch, snuggled against the sleeping form of his young wife. She was sleeping on her side, her phone resting on the arm of the couch, her face partially hidden by the red curls that slipped from the braid hanging down her back.

Jumin felt a tightness in his chest as he watched her. Slipping his jacket off, he draped it over a nearby chair, setting his briefcase on its  seat before approaching the couch. He didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber, so he carefully sat down on the floor beside the couch and quietly observed her, a small smile tugging on his lips. Her peaceful face while sleeping was so lovely, and sitting this close to her, he could spy the faint freckles that tinged her nose and cheeks.

The tightness in his chest did not abate as he smoothed the curls away from her face. He loved her so much, he feared it would drive him crazy if he wasn't careful. She had always been so kind, so caring, so determined to understand him and make him happy. Even during his darkest moments when he felt his entire world crashing around him, she had stayed with him, speaking nothing but kind and sensible words, expressing her worry for both him and the missing Elizabeth at the time. Even when he had acted like a spoiled child _(one more day, can't you remain here one day longer?)_ \- pleading for her to stay with him in his penthouse longer than was probably appropriate, she didn't try to run away. She didn't shun him or reject him. Instead, she only encouraged him and chastised him gently, telling him everything was going to be all right, that Elizabeth was going to return, and that she wasn't going to run away and desert him, even if they couldn't be under the same roof.

How could he not fall in love with that?

She wasn't like any of the other women in his life. She couldn't care less about his money. Well, she was sometimes taken aback by the huge amount of wealth he did possess, but she never really talked about it or even used it to her advantage. She was still wary of using his maids, even. They had been married for a little over a year now, and she still asked permission to buy certain things if they were - as she put it - an exorbitant amount. His little wife was very frugal.

_How many times do I have to tell you, dearest. What's mine is yours. Whatever you want, I will do everything in my power to see that you have it._

He had told her that more than once, and she would always just smile in reply. Even so, that didn't stop her from still being cautious. He figured it was due to the way she was brought up; simply.

At that moment, Elizabeth the Third stirred, letting out a meow before hopping off the couch to rub against his leg. The shift in movement caused the young woman to wake and her eyes slowly opened to see Jumin watching her from his spot on the floor. Eyes the deep green of emeralds looked into his steely grays and a pleased smile graced her sleepy face. He took a deep breath as he smiled back, feeling his stress ebb away just from being in her presence.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Good evening," he replied quietly.

"I must have dozed off," she continued to whisper. Her fingers brushed against his hand that still stroked her hair. "What time is it?"

"Five after twelve," he answered.

"That late already?" Her eyes widened a little and she studied him for a moment. "Did you just get back from work?"

"Yes. Not too long ago," was his answer.

Concern came over her features and her fingers stretched out to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking a spot under his right eye. "You must be tired," she murmured.

"Well, it has been a long day," he merely said. He didn't want to worry her.

She hummed, knowing that this was his indirect way of agreeing with her. "We should go to bed. I was trying to wait for you until you came home, but well.." she shrugged slightly.

His smile was gentle. "I do appreciate it. Yes, I will accompany you." Leaning forward, he slipped his arm around her waist as her own arms circled his neck. He soon had her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, her nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. Elizabeth merely meowed at them before planting herself right in the middle of the couch, happy to have it all to herself.

"I didn't get to talk to you much today," he said as he lowered her onto the silken sheets. "How have you been, my love?"

Over the course of their year of marriage, he had put in as much effort as he could to talk to her and give her as much attention as possible. It had been yet one more learning curve for someone like him, one who was used to being alone, who had not been given the chance to intimately know someone or have someone get to know him. Thus, their first several months as a married couple had been hard. He would leave her in the penthouse, with everything but himself at her disposal, while he went off to work as was his usual custom. Growing a relationship does not happen overnight, as he found out. He would realize that he had forgotten to check in on her, and before he knew it, it was after hours and she was already asleep. Days would pass and precious time for them would be lost. She had started to look so withdrawn and irritable, so unhappy, despite her consistent reiterations that she was.

So, when her contrasting behavior and actions puzzled him, he had decided to ask his best friend about it. Of course, the man had the answer right away.

_You shouldn't neglect her, Jumin. Even if she is legitimately yours now, she still needs to be cherished; romanced; loved. Don't make her feel as lonely as you have been._

V was right. Of course he was right. When it came to those sorts of things, he had been the best and only source Jumin could turn to for advice. His words only made sense, Jumin had thought as he lambasted himself for his stupidity afterwards. This was his wife, the person who pledged her life to him as he had done to her, and she wasn't married to him for his money. She was married to him because she loved him; because she wanted him for _him._ She was always giving, and him taking. It was after that when he decided it was time he gave back in return.

"I've been all right," she said as she reclined on the bed, pulling the sheets over her. She continued to smile as she watched him undress. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I had my hands full at the animal shelter and basically forgot about my phone the whole day."

She had busied herself with endless activities after they came home from their honeymoon. At first, it was to stem off loneliness, as she later confessed to him when they talked about his careless neglect of her. Now, it was something she enjoyed doing, since she shared the same compassion for homeless and stray cats that he had. It was one of many little projects she had taken on, and Jumin had soon appointed her the manager of his side cat projects instead, which she was more than happy to take. It at least gave Jaehee one less burden to carry, she jokingly said. Plus, she had fun doing it and was pleased to know that Jumin trusted her enough to put her in charge of such things.

"And how did that go?" He asked, slipping on a pair of pajama pants.

"Very well. Emmaline, one of the strays, just gave birth to a whole litter of kittens! I'll have to show you the pictures tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it. I'm sure they're beautiful."

She could see a wistful smile on his face from her spot on the bed. "Other than that..nothing much happened today. I talked to the others on the messenger, but you weren't on then."

He noticed a slight hesitation when she spoke, but decided to ignore it. "Ah, I see."

He then heard her emit a yawn. "How was your day?" She asked sleepily. "Same amount of clients and meetings?"

"More or less. I scheduled another visit to the grape farm. That was basically the highlight of the day," he admitted.

She hummed. "Oh, brilliant. Do you suppose I could tag along when you go there?" She sounded sleepier by the minute.

A slight chuckle came from him. "I don't see why not.." he glanced over to see she was nearly asleep by now. Buttoning his pajama shirt up, he went to close the door until it was open only a sliver in case Elizabeth wanted to join them. He then joined her under the sheets, slipping his arm around her so she would snuggle into his arms.

He would never have called himself a "snuggler" before, but with her, he could lie in bed snuggling for hours, if given the chance.

He didn't fall asleep right away, instead content to run his fingers through her fiery curls and watch her sleeping face again. He didn't think he'd ever tire of watching her face. A year into their marriage, and he'd come to memorize its lovely features, as he did everything else about her. He was a very perceptive man.

Her favorite color was peach. She had a deep affection for animals, especially cats. She loved rainy, autumn afternoons. She studied psychology and linguistics. She loved wildflowers and trees and she loved wearing lace and tulle. She loved watching old films and listening to crooners from the forties and fifties. She wasn't picky when it came to food and she had a slow burning fuse that was a bit frightening when set off. Her green eyes had this tendency to flash when she was excited or distraught about something and she could be extremely passionate about things she loved, ready to dive into a debate or fight for what she thought was right. She could be stubborn to a fault. It took her at least fifteen minutes to fix her hair the way she liked it, and in the mornings after waking up, she had the messiest and cutest bed head of frizzy curls he had ever seen (whether she agreed with him or not). She also said she couldn't sing very well, yet he enjoyed hearing her when she did.

There were so many things he noticed about her in such a short amount of time, and he had grown to love all of those things, even her faults. There were times, however, when he would begin to wonder: had it been _too_ short of a time?

Everything had moved so fast, and he had mostly been to blame. A mere eleven days he had known her before he had stubbornly resolved to have her for himself. In his fragile emotional state, he couldn't bear to even imagine her slipping away from him. After Elizabeth had run off during those days, he had realized how...empty he was. His father, Elizabeth, Rika, his best friend..they had all left him. Anything or anyone he felt even a slight inclination of love towards had slipped away from his grasp. Had she vanished from his life in the very same way, he didn't think he could have borne it.

But she hadn't. She was still there the day of the party, she had smiled at him when he gave his speech about Glam and Sarah Choi's deceit. She was stunned when he proposed to her, but for some reason had acquiesced to his request. And through it all, she seemed happy. Overwhelmed, but happy.

Now, however, a little over a year later, he was aware of his selfishness and rash actions.

_How does it go? The song she likes so much.._

_Wise men say only fools rush in._

Yes, he was a fool. A thoughtless, impatient fool. It was then that another recollection came upon him that just continued to show how much of a fool he was...

It had happened just a few days after their engagement. She said she had to let her family know about them, and that they would be getting married. They would want to know, she had told him, and he had been curious. After all, she hadn't spoken about her family before then.

 _I never knew my mother and I don't know who my father is,_ she had confessed. _I was raised by my grandparents on their farm._

It was a little bit of a shock to him. Well, he could understand a motherless childhood, but no father? Raised by grandparents? And on a _farm,_ no less. Curious, indeed.

But when she had called to tell them...

"Are you crazy?! How can you marry a man you _just met?!"_

He had been able to hear her grandfather's protests from across the room.

"You don't understand, grandpa! If you would just let me explain --!"

"I understand that you're out of your damn mind! We didn't save all that money for you to travel to Korea to become some business tycoon's mail order bride!"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't become a mail order bride! I chose this!"

"You chose on impulse! You're barely out of college, and yet you're ready to throw yourself into a union after only knowing the man for a week?! We brought you up better than that!"

The argument had gone back and forth like that, until he heard her furiously end the call and slam her phone down on the coffee table. After that, even when he knew she had glanced over his way and decided to approach him, he kept his gaze trained on the windows overlooking the city. He sipped a glass of wine leisurely, determined to remain cool, calm and collected for her. After all, what her grandfather had argued was not without sense, whether he would admit it or not.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

He turned his focus upon her. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but yes. I did."

He could remember the way her shoulders sagged and the irritated, defeated expression that came over her face.

 "He's just...worried for me. Especially since I've traveled so far, and he had no idea who you were. Plus.." he watched her hesitate. "I hadn't spoken to them since before I was brought to Rika's apartment.."

Looking back now, Jumin could understand how her grandfather might have been feeling. To be parted from his granddaughter, with no contact for over two weeks, only to find out suddenly that she was engaged to be married? It was must have certainly been quite a shock for the man.

_Only fools rush in.._

_Are you crazy?!_

_You're out of your damn mind!_

_How can you marry someone you just met?!_

Her grandparents hadn't come to the wedding. It was mostly just the members of the RFA, the two of them, and his father, along with some of the staff from his penthouse and company. A couple of her friends she had made here had witnessed the ceremony as well, but no family, and ever since then, there had been no communication between her and her grandparents at all, as far as he knew.

Jumin frowned a little. Family was so important to him and it was concerning to see how she had drifted from hers, and how sad she was sometimes because of it. If it were anyone else, she would have hidden it well, those downcast expressions, or faraway looks; but he wasn't anyone else. He noticed everything about her, being so attentive to detail.

He wouldn't tell her this, but he blamed himself. Oh, he knew she would admonish him for it, and tell him that it had been her decision to stay in Korea and marry him. Even so, had he not been so demanding and selfish, their relationship might have had time to grow enough for her grandparents to be willing to acknowledge their union.

He suddenly noticed her phone light up on the lamp stand next her side of the bed and his phone went off at the same instant. Apparently, some of the other RFA members were chatting on the messenger, probably about something inocuous. He didn't bother to join in and realized her phone was not plugged in to be charged. A few steps later and he had it connected to the phone charger on the wall. In doing so, he noticed her call log that she had neglected to exit out of and saw that the top contact that she had tried to reach today was named "Nana and Gramps."

_So that's why she hadn't called or texted much today. She had been trying to call her family._

Not only that, but she probably hadn't mentioned it to him because she didn't want to worry him.

_This precious girl..._

He wanted to do something for her; something that would take her sadness away. Being a man of quick actions and determination, an idea for her popped into his head soon enough and as he mulled it over, he decided  act upon it as soon as possible. With his face set in a determined expression, he kissed his wife before closing his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep.

He hit her with the news only moments after they began breakfast the next morning.

"You want to do _what?!"_

He merely nodded at her dumbfounded expression. "I told you. I want to book a trip to your grandparents' farm."

She stared at him speechless for a good five or six seconds. He counted.

"B-but..it's a farm.."

"Yes."

"Out in the country."

"I am well aware of that. Where else would a farm be?"

"They don't have hired help.. This won't be like going to a vacation resort or anything..."

He shrugged. "It's only for a few days. It will be a learning experience for me."

Her mouth opened to utter a retort, but she shut it a moment later. Then she opened it again.

"Why..Why this all of a sudden?" She finally spoke. "I don't seem to recall you ever having much interest in farm life."

He sighed a little, his hand resting on top of hers. "My dearest one," he began. She stared at him expectantly, hanging onto his every word.

"It's come to my recent attention that you've been sad about something, and," he quickly continued before she could argue. He could tell she wanted to object; to say that nothing he had done or said made her sad. "And, I can completely understand why. Family is of the utmost importance, and I've realized that, well, I have yet to meet yours."

That hit home for her. He watched as her eyes lowered to the table.

"Our marriage was fast and unexpected. It's only logical that your grandparents would be shocked about it and I will admit that I did conduct things in an alarming short amount of time. Anyone with sense would criticize it. However," he paused to reach over and tilt her chin up to look at him, "that does not mean that I regret any of it. Marrying you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean it."

Her eyes were tearing up slightly. They shone like fresh spring grass, damp with morning dew.

"And as you are the one I love, I want to know everything about you, including your family. So it only makes sense that I introduce myself to them, properly. You understand, right?"

She understood. She understood that he loved her so much that he was willing to forgo his life of luxury to spend time with the people that raised her, even if that meant traveling to another country. She also understood the guilt he was feeling for rushing into this relationship the way he did. Was this his way of apologizing and proving himself to her family that he would be a good husband to her? She took a deep breath and smiled, suddenly feeling so relieved and so cherished, that she couldn't help but cry a little. A watery giggle escaped from her as he helped her wipe away the tears.

"When were you thinking of going?" She asked after a minute.

He smiled. "As soon as you get their approval."


End file.
